1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a catheter and more particularly to a catheter of the type which is positioned externally and telescopically on the penis of the person using the device with the bag being provided with novel and unique structural features which enables it to be supported effectively from a waist encircling belt by a pair of adjustable, elastic straps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a catheter includes a flexible tube which is inserted into the urethra, along the urinary tract into the bladder with the outer end of the tube being connected to a urine collecting bag supported at an elevation lower than the bladder for urine drainage and collection. This type of catheter, usually referred to as a "Foley" catheter, includes an expandable portion which is expanded after insertion for retaining the tube in place. The insertion of this type of catheter usually requires the services of a trained professional person and is sometimes quite painful. Also, in order to avoid infection, this type of catheter must be frequently irrigated and it usually must be replaced on a monthly basis, usually by a urologist. In many instances, the insertion of this type of catheter is not necessary. For example, if a patient does not have any blockage but has merely lost the capability of controlling discharge of urine from the bladder, it is not necessary nor is it desirable to insert this type of catheter.
Recently, a new type of catheter has been marketed by Porges Catheter Corp., New York, New York, in the form of a flexible, resilient, sheath-like bag or tubular member shaped to conform with and to be rolled onto a penis with the lower end of the bag being communicated with a urine collecting bag which usually has a flutter type entrance valve and is supported on the leg of the wearer. One manufacturer of this type bag is Resiflex Laboratory, Covina, California. The open upper end of the sheath-like bag is secured to the penis adjacent the surface of the body by the use of an adhesive tape and the lower end has a small tube thereon extending into the upper end of the collection bag. When applying this structure, the adhesive tape which engages the upper end of the resilient bag or sheath must be pulled tight in order to retain the device in place. This frequently causes extreme discomfort and swelling due to restriction of circulation of body fluids and, in some instances, even restricts the flow of urine through the urethra. While this device eliminated the necessity of having a skilled professional apply the catheter, it usually required the services of a person in addition to the person wearing the device in order to properly apply it and unless extreme care is used, the adhesive could contact the surface of the skin which causes irritation thereof which sometimes becomes infected and in other instances, the adhesive tape was too tightly applied, thus defeating the purpose of the catheter and also causing discomfort and pain.